


Бандиты предпочитают молочный коктейль

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Pulp Fiction References, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Джош работает на наркосиндикат, и однажды его просят развлечь Тайлера - бойфренда босса
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Бандиты предпочитают молочный коктейль

Жену Джерарда звали Линдси. Она сидела на кухне и рассказывала подруге о том, как она любила делать эскизы татуировок, как она любила их накалывать, какой кайф она ловила, когда набивала татуировку себе. Она повернула руку так, чтобы её одуревшая от рассказов подруга, увидела тату над локтём.

— Сначала я пыталась сделать её сама, но только время зря потратила. И деньги, — трещала Линдси. — Поэтому я всем советую сначала найти опытного мастера, поговорить с ним, ощутить, что вы с ним на одной волне…

Джош слушал вполуха, потому что с трудом успевал за скоростью её речи. Он закурил третью сигарету и покосился на девушек: Линдси вещала о том, как ей было больно делать татуировку на лобке, и у подруги отвисла челюсть. Джош усмехнулся.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Что «зачем»? — Линдси перевела на него затуманенный взгляд.

— Зачем ты сделала татуировку на лобке?

— Мне так захотелось, — она помолчала. — И Джерарду нравится.

— Понял, — он затянулся.

Линдси медленно провела языком по нижней губе. Джош проследил за движением, поднял на неё глаза и затянулся глубже. Нет, милочка, сегодня эти игры со мной не прокатят.

— Хэй, Джош, — Джерард протянул ему руку. — Пойдём.

Джерард — наркодилер. Проверенный чувак. Джош давно его знал и знал, что он не толкал говно. Сейчас Джош хотел чего-нибудь мощного, нового, неведомого прежде. Он волновался, что, вернувшись из Амстердама, его ничего не возьмёт. Казалось, он перепробовал всё, и возможно теперь любой наркотик покажется ему слабым.

— Итак, что я могу тебе предложить, — Джерард указал на три пакетика с порошком. — Эти два из Мексики — Эльдорадо и Амиго. Убойная хрень, уносит на раз-два, и для тебя специальная цена — четыреста за грамм, — он наклонил голову набок и заглянул Джошу в глаза, — но, — он выдержал паузу, — есть дерьмо покруче.

Он плюхнулся на кровать и поднял третий пакетик.

— Прямиком из солнечного Тайланда. Называется Лиловая Фея. Кайф? Несравненный. Никогда такого не пробовал, поэтому, — Джерард подбросил его на ладони, — категорически рекомендую. Цена чуть дороже, но оно того стоит, поверь мне.

Джош сложил руки на груди и нахмурился.

— Знаешь, что меня беспокоит? Что после Амстердама даже самое забойное дерьмо покажется пшиком.

— Это вряд ли, — Джерард махнул рукой. — В смысле, серьёзно. Не верю. На чём ты там сидел? Кокс? Он давно не в моде. За героином будущее.

Джош потёр подбородок, рассматривая три пакетика.

— Если ты сомневаешься в качестве, то, чувак, обижаешь, — Джерард поднялся. — Сколько мы знакомы? Больше, чем ты прожил в своём сраном Амстере. Я когда-нибудь предлагал тебе что-нибудь некачественное? На что бы ты жаловался? Не припомню, — он пожал плечами. — Дерьмо убойное, выбирай любое, не прогадаешь.

Джош вздохнул и прикусил губу: Джерард был прав.

— Ладно, давай три грамма тайского ширева, — он указал на крайний пакетик. — Сколько он?

— Шесть соток за грамм.

— Окей, — Джош сел на стул. — Если понравится, возьму ещё.

— Буду ждать, — Джерард достал весы и маленький полиэтиленовый пакет. — Как у тебя дела в целом?

— Неплохо, неплохо, — ответил Джош. — Только иногда такое ощущение, что у меня до сих пор период адаптации не закончился после Амстердама.

— Что такое? — Джерард положил ложку порошка в пустой пакетик и, прищурившись, посмотрел на цифру на весах.

— Башка иногда раскалывается так, что пошевелиться не могу. Ад какой-то, — Джош вытащил пачку денег из внутреннего кармана и начал отсчитывать купюры. — Хочется выстрелить себе в висок.

— Анальгин не пробовал? Может, к врачу сходить? Они сделают МРТ, посмотрят что там творится, — Джерард постучал указательным пальцем по лбу. — Всякое может быть. Может, мигрень, а может что-нибудь посерьёзней. Был у меня знакомый чувак, тоже голова вот так болела, а потом он взял и умер.

— Ты умеешь настраивать людей на позитивный лад, — натянул улыбку Джош.

— Я серьёзно.

— Давай ты просто заткнёшься, — он поднялся и сунул Джерарду деньги. — Держи. Спасибо.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, — он отдал пакетик с героином. — Хочешь, можешь остаться: отдохнём, развлечёмся. Подружка Линдси вроде не против.

— Не сегодня, — Джош снял пальто. — Вечером нужно быть свежим, как огурец, поэтому если ты не возражаешь, я ширнусь прямо здесь? Заодно проверю, что это за супер тайское дерьмо такое.

— Чувствуй себя, как дома.

Тайское дерьмо было что надо: Джош не испытывал такого кайфа в Амстердаме. Удивительно, как полграмма героина переносит в страну чудес без тормозов. Джош сел за руль и увидел звёзды на лобовом стекле. Его тело было лёгким, как пушинка. Колёса скользили по дороге, как по маслу. Чёрт, как же хорошо. Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся светофору. Зелёный. Всё для него. Весь мир для него. Он глубоко ошибался, думая, что Амстердам превратил его в искушённого наркомана, о нет. Дома всегда лучше. Здесь, у Джерарда, всегда можно найти то, что возведёт его на новые вершины. Джерард, боже. Король среди королей. Джош был готов признаться ему в любви, тайский героин был воистину божественным.

*

К дому, где обитал Тайлер Джозеф, Джош подошёл на полусогнутых ногах. Его слегка качало, но он чувствовал, что скоро придёт в себя. Чёрт. Тайлер Джозеф. Что с ним делать-то вообще? Почему Марк попросил именно его, почему не Брендона? Брендон был мастер на все руки, особенно когда дело касалось развлечений. Кроме того, Джош знал, что Брендон относился к таким вещам легко. В смысле, к союзу Марка и Тайлера. Как к этому относился Джош? Он не знал. С одной стороны, ему было всё равно с кем спал босс, но в то же самое время — геи. Эта загадочная прослойка мужчин. Она всегда влекла Джоша, не раз, и не два, он проводил с ними ночь, но это было несерьёзно. Длительные отношения между Тайлером и Марком заставляли его задумываться о том, каково это вообще — быть в союзе с мужчиной, который готов быть больше, чем другом.

На стеклянной двери была приклеена записка: _хэй, Джош, я скоро спущусь. Заходи, выпей что-нибудь в баре. Тайлер._

Джош несколько секунд рассматривал почерк: высокие буквы с острыми углами выдавали в Тайлере человека, склонного к резким переменам настроения. По крайней мере, так писали графологи.

Тайлер жил на широкую ногу. В гостиной стоял большой кожаный диван, два кресла, низкий кофейный столик, напротив — камин. Играла музыка то ли из девяностых, то ли из восьмидесятых. В углу Джош увидел бар, заставленный бутылками, и решил выпить немного виски. Героиновая эйфория отступала, а ему нужно быть на расслабоне — тогда он мыслил чётче и мог смешно пошутить. Он пожелал себе удачи и плеснул в стакан на два пальца.

Тайлер спустился минуты через три и, окинув Джоша внимательным взглядом, сказал:

— Пойдём.

Он был одет в простую белую рубашку и чёрные узкие джинсы, и Джошу оставалось догадываться, сколько это стоило. На левом запястье блестела тонкая цепочка-браслет, которая — Джош знал — была подарком Марка на очередную годовщину их партнёрства.

Джош встречал Тайлера раньше, и… возможно, если бы Тайлер не был почти мужем Марка, Джош бы никогда не обратил внимание на такого, как он. Обычный мужик, чуть выше его ростом, тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза. Иногда он смотрел на Джоша дольше положенного, но Джош делал вид, что ничего не замечал, потому что проблемы ему были не нужны. А проблемы бы у него были, как у мужика в фильме «Последний Король Шотландии» — его бы распилили по кусочкам и отправили в мешке куда-нибудь в Африку, кормить голодных крокодилов.

Он задумался: поэтому Марк попросил Джоша развлечь Тайлера? Это тест на верность? Насколько Джош предан боссу, изменилось ли что-нибудь за два года? И от того, как он справится будет зависеть его будущее? Джошу не понравилась эта мысль. Он сглотнул и пригладил пуговицы на рубашке.

До ресторана они ехали в молчании, благо ехать было недалеко. Тайлер курил и подпевал песням по радио. Он ни разу не посмотрел на Джоша с тех пор, как они вышли из дома.

— Это что ещё за херня? — Джош наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть вывеску: она была неоново-розовой с диснеевскими принцессами по краям.

— «Ариэль и краб Себастиан», — прочитал Тайлер.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Это один из лучших ресторанов в городе, — Тайлер выдохнул дым и открыл дверь. — Не разочаровывай меня.

— Окей, попробую подстроиться под твои интересы, дорогуша, — пробормотал Джош, вылезая из машины.

Обстановка внутри напомнила ему давний наркоманский сон: официанты в костюмах Дональд Дака, Минни Маус и Белоснежки сновали между столиками и кабинками у окна, на больших экранах показывали сцены из «Русалочки», а на сцене кто-то исполнял A Brand New World. Брендону бы здесь понравилось. Джош усмехнулся, рассматривая интерьер. Ресторан был большой, народу было много. Что ж, Тайлер знал толк в извращениях.

Они сели в одну из кабинок. Занавески были зелёными, столик был зелёным, над головой Тайлера висела фотка с Ариэль образца 1989 года. Джош покачал головой и достал пачку сигарет.

— Что? — Тайлер посмотрел на него в упор.

— Потрясающе.

— В хорошем или плохом смысле?

— Я пока не определился, — Джош обвёл взглядом зал.

К ним подскочил официант в костюме Алладина и спросил, что они будут заказывать. Джош открыл меню и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выругаться: блюда назывались по-дурацки, типа «Хвост Мики Мауса» или «Ковёр-Самолёт».

— Вы можете расшифровать, что это значит? — Джош тыкнул пальцем в первое попавшееся название.

— Да, конечно, — Алладин заинтересованно наклонился вперёд. — «Уши Дамбо» это кусочки курицы, завёрнутые в листья салата…

— Не продолжайте. Стейк у вас есть?

— Да, конечно, — официант улыбнулся. — Прожаренный, средний, с кровью?

— С кровью, — Джош захлопнул меню. — И диетическую колу.

— А вам, мистер?

— Мне, пожалуйста, бургер «Крошка Ру», с кровью, и, — Тайлер задумчиво накрутил прядь коротких волос на палец, — и молочный коктейль.

— Шоколадный, клубничный, ванильный?

— Клубничный, пожалуйста, — он захлопнул меню и взял сигарету.

— Через минуту принесу ваши напитки, — сказал Алладин и удалился.

— Молочный коктейль? Серьёзно? — спросил Джош.

— А что не так? — сигарета замерла на полпути ко рту.

— Не сходится.

Тайлер усмехнулся и сунул сигарету между губ. Он опустил ресницы: веки и скулы покрыты тонким слоем блёсток.

— Что именно? — спросил Тайлер. — Дай мне зажигалку.

— Я просто думал, что такой человек, как ты пьёт исключительно алкоголь на завтрак, обед и ужин, — Джош наклонился, щёлкнул зажигалкой, и Тайлер глубоко затянулся.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно обо мне так думать, — он выдохнул дым. — Это разбивает мне сердце.

— Понял, больше не буду, — Джош поднял руки.

— Кроме того, здесь очень вкусные молочные коктейли.

Джош кивнул и тоже закурил. Тайлер внимательно следил за каждым его движением. Интересно, где-нибудь есть пособие о том, как развлекать бойфренда своего босса-мафиози? Ему бы пригодилось. Джош пожалел, что не подготовился, не погуглил, какие вопросы можно задавать на светской беседе, а какие нет.

— Марк говорил, что ты недавно вернулся из Амстердама.

— Угу.

— И как тебе?

— Много велосипедов.

— Сколько ты там был?

— Почти два года, — Джош сощурился от попавшего в глаз дыма.

— Я тоже туда иногда езжу.

— Да? Странно, что мы там не пересекались.

— Было бы странно, если бы мы _действительно_ там пересеклись, — Тайлер улыбнулся, блёстки искрились на его щеках.

Они снова замолчали. Джош подумал: чёрт, хреновый из него развлекатель. Марк ему голову откусит.

— Я слышал, что ты пытался записать альбом, — сказал Джош.

— Почему «пытался»? Я его выпустил, — Тайлер выдохнул дым.

— Но?

— Он провалился, — Тайлер закатил глаза и взмахнул ладонью.

— Как он назывался, говоришь?

— «Судно».

— «Судно», — Джош глубокомысленно кивнул. — Ну да, название не очень.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — Тайлер неестественно улыбнулся.

— Прости, прости, — чёрт, подумал Джош, да что с ним такое. — Про что он?

— Тебе правда интересно? — Тайлер сощурился.

— Да.

— Окей, — Тайлер откинулся на спинку и потушил полсигареты в пепельнице. — Часть песен я написал, когда мне было лет семнадцать? Они простенькие, но что-то в них есть. Знаешь, обычно то, что натворил по молодости кажется таким тупым, а здесь внезапно я оценил собственное творение, и оно оказалось весьма достойным.

— Оу, и что же ты творил по молодости?

— Нужно слушать, не хочу портить впечатление, оно и так поганое, как я понимаю, но песни они такие…- Тайлер помолчал, — депрессивненькие.

— Депрессивненькие?

— Да, слова грустные, а музыка не очень, и поэтому получилось очень неоднозначно, — он опять задумался. — Диссонанс.

— И есть ли среди всего этого великолепия песня, которая особенно дорога твоему сердцу? — спросил Джош и затянулся.

— Да, — Тайлер кивнул. — Пожалуй. Называется «Деревья».

— Она про дубы и клёны?

— Смешно, очень смешно, — несмотря на откровенную издёвку, Тайлер искренне улыбнулся. — Нет. Она про неуверенность в себе.

— Вау, — Джош тоже улыбнулся. — Прости, я иногда не контролирую свой речевой аппарат.

— Я заметил, — Тайлер посмотрел ему в глаза. — Не парься. Всё нормально.

— Хорошо, — Джош скинул пепел. — Дашь послушать твой альбом?

— Обязательно. Даже копию тебе подпишу.

— Круто, — Джош кивнул и поразмыслил секунду перед тем, как спросить: — Как ты думаешь, ты сильно изменился с тех пор?

— С каких пор? — Тайлер слегка нахмурился, блёстка в углу глаза вспыхнула как крошечная звезда.

— С тех пор, как ты написал эту песню?

Тайлер посмотрел мимо него. Вытащил из пачки сигарету и замер на несколько секунд. Джош перевёл взгляд на его руки: пальцы едва заметно дрожали.

— Думаю, да, — ответил он. — Каким нужно быть дебилом, чтобы _не_ измениться с семнадцати лет? Правда, не знаю, насколько сильно, — он усмехнулся, — но определённо да. А ты много творил глупостей, когда был подростком?

— У меня как раз такое ощущение, что я тот самый дебил, который вообще не изменился за десять лет и до сих пор занимается какой-то хернёй.

— Ты опять не контролируешь свой речевой аппарат, — протянул Тайлер, слегка наклонившись к нему.

Подошёл официант и поставил перед Джошем стакан с колой, перед Тайлером — розовый молочный коктейль с вишенкой на пышном креме. Джош сделал маленький глоток. Тайлер кинул на него внимательный взгляд и прижал трубочку к губам. Втянул немного коктейля, продолжая смотреть на Джоша из-под усыпанных блёстками ресниц. Джош вытер рот и покачал головой. Не ведись, не ведись, подумал он. Чёрт, что происходит?

— Очень вкусно, — Тайлер облизнулся. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Не откажусь, — он притянул к себе стакан и замешкался, не обнаружив второй трубочки.

— Можешь через мою, я ничем не болею.

— А вдруг я болею?

— Ну вот и проверим, — Тайлер загадочно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — сдался Джош и попробовал молочный коктейль. — Ммм, и правда. Хоть себе такой заказывай.

Тайлер молча вернул стакан и продолжил пить. Джош почувствовал его взгляд и мысленно выругался. Вот оно снова, лихорадочно пронеслось в голове, и он выдохнул, откинулся на спинку, сделал вид, что на расслабоне. Сейчас бы занюхать дорожку, всё бы пошло по другому. У него был с собой героин, но оставлять Тайлера, чтобы ширнуться на унитазе не входило в его планы. Джош покосился на него, и тот улыбнулся: едва заметно, тонко, но это была улыбка, которая могла означать всё, что угодно, но у Джоша не было роскоши интерпретировать её по-своему. Он отвёл взгляд и подумал: у Тайлера наверняка был с собой кокаин, и было бы здорово, если бы ему хватило смелости об этом спросить.

О боже, что он только что подумал? Нюхать с Тайлером кокс? Немногим лучше, чем поддаться на соблазнительные улыбки, подмигнуть ему и шепнуть: встретимся в туалете. Это могло означать только одно: казнь через повешение, и Марк сам вырвет стул из-под его ног.

— Не люблю, когда так, — Тайлер вертел в пальцах вишенку.

— Как? — Джош сглотнул.

— Неловко от молчания.

— Оу, тебе неловко?

— А тебе нет? — Тайлер вылупился на него, и Джошу стало в два раза неуютнее.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — у него это вышло так искренне, что он почти поверил, что это действительно так.

— Слив защитан, но я тебе не верю, потому что ты не производишь впечатление идиота, который понятия не имеет, что такое эмпатия, — он закинул вишенку в рот. — Ты знаешь, что такое эмпатия?

— Эмпатия? 

— Ясно, — Тайлер закатил глаза. — Но короче, чувствующие люди обычно чувствуют, если кому-то неловко, или кто-то смущён или кому-то просто плохо. И это заразительно. То есть, если ты смущён, то я, как тонко чувствующий человек, могу тоже смутиться, улавливаешь?

— Я запутался, кто когда смутился, — господи, он бы сейчас убил за дорожку кокаина.

Тайлер вздохнул и посмотрел на Джоша в упор. Его губы были плотно сжаты, блёстки на скулах засияли ярче, и он напомнил Джошу Снежную Королеву из датской сказки, которую он посмотрел как-то по пьяни.

— Я отойду ненадолго, и у тебя будет время придумать тему для разговора, окей? — Тайлер наклонил голову набок. — Я хочу поговорить о чём-нибудь, что _тебе_ интересно, и пожалуйста, — он поднялся, — не разочаровывай меня.

Джош проводил его взглядом и, выдохнув, откинулся на спинку стула. Господь. Что ему интересно? Наркотики? Шлюхи? Оружие? Джош бы поговорил про наркотики и о том, как сильно ему хочется уколоться сейчас, но он был уверен, что признайся он в этом, Тайлер бы посмотрел на него, как на жалкий кусок говна, который полдня не может прожить без дозы. Джош был уверен, что сейчас Тайлер нюхал кокаин в туалете, но признаться в собственной слабости было выше его сил.

Поэтому нужно действительно подумать. Джош сделал глоток тёплой колы и потёр лицо. Он не настолько плох, его жизнь не ограничивается разборками и отмыванием машины от крови и остатков мозгов. Он читает книги. Он общается с людьми. Он прожил в Европе два года в конце-концов. Ему всегда есть, что рассказать.

*

Глаза Тайлера сияли так, словно он занюхал лучший кокаин на свете. Хотя какой ещё кокаин может нюхать парень, который спит с главой наркокартеля? Явно не ширпотреб какой-нибудь. Джош почувствовал зависть, сделал глубокий вдох и сосредоточился на вопросе, который он собирался задать.

— Я так хочу есть, ммм! — он закусил губу, когда увидел тарелку с бургером.

— А я, кажется, определился, нравится мне здесь или нет, — сказал Джош, проглотив кусочек стейка.

— И? — Тайлер посмотрел на него так, словно сейчас ему сообщат страшную тайну.

— Странно, но вкусно.

— Что именно странно?

— Например, официантки типа косят под диснеевских принцесс, но Алиса не диснеевская принцесса.

— Какая ещё Алиса? — Тайлер поднял бровь.

— Которая из Страны Чудес.

— А, — Тайлер поморгал. — Как ты понял, что это она?

— У неё желтый парик, синее платье и белый передник?

— Ты пересмотрел все мультфильмы Диснея и знаешь их наизусть? — Тайлер кинул в него крошкой.

— Нет, — Джош с ужасом понял, что возможно, самую малость, но покраснел.

— Да, — Тайлер довольно улыбнулся и откусил бургер.

— Нет, — он скомкал бумажную салфетку и хотел кинуть её в Тайлера, но передумал.

— Ладно, — Тайлер согласно кивнул. — Ладно. Диснеевские принцессы это конечно интересно, но ты действительно хочешь обсудить их со мной?

— Нет, я хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что другое, — он нервно рассмеялся, — но…

— Вау, — у Тайлера загорелись глаза. — Я заинтригован. Это что-то неприличное?

— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Давай посмотрим со всех сторон, — он дёрнул бровями. — Или ты стесняешься?

— Я не стесняюсь, просто это кажется немного на грани.

— На грани. Шикарно, — он не сводил с Джоша глаз. — Я люблю, когда на грани.

Джош достал сигарету и закурил, чтобы выиграть время.

— Просто я не хочу показаться слишком любопытным, а любопытство, как известно, кошку убило, а я совсем не хочу оказаться этой кошкой.

— Джоооош! — капризно протянул он. — Хватит. Просто начни говорить. Обещаю, я не буду убивать никаких кошек.

— Ладно, — Джош сделал вдох и подался вперёд. — Я видел твоё фото в платье.

— Охренеть, — Тайлер посмотрел на него как на дурака и потянулся за сигаретой. — Хочешь новость? Не ты один её видел. Она по интернету уже давно гуляет, — он добродушно пожал плечами.

— Говорят, что из-за неё Марк спустил Пита с лестницы, и тот сломал себе шею.

— Серьёзно? — Тайлер хмыкнул. — Если бы Марк спускал с лестницы каждого, кто видел ту фотку, то ему бы пришлось переломать шеи примерно половине американского населения. А может, не только американского.

— Говорят, что её сделал Пит.

Тайлер глубоко затянулся, выдохнул и посмотрел на Джоша сквозь сизый дым. Блёстки на веках и скулах продолжали блестеть. Он еле заметно улыбнулся: как тогда, с трубочкой у губ.

— И ты этому веришь?

— Марк спустил Пита с лестницы…

— Из-за фотки?

— Ну да, — Джош почувствовал себя глупо.

— Ты считаешь, что Марк способен убить человека из-за фотки? — Тайлер сощурился.

— Вы с ним очень близки, и возможно таким образом он хотел тебя защитить?

— Защитить от чего, прости? Я давно знаю Марка, и знаю, что защищать это одно, а ломать людям шеи — это другое.

— То есть ты не в курсе, почему так произошло?

— Нет. Эту фотку сделал я, а Пита я видел один-единственный раз и это было около года назад.

— Тогда почему Марк спустил его с лестницы? — Джош почесал затылок.

— Теперь это знает только Марк и, если ты действительно хочешь понять, что произошло, то придется задать этот вопрос ему, — сказал Тайлер. — А вообще меня поражают слухи, которые крутятся в этой вашей тусовке. Вы как бабки старые.

Джош открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как со стороны сцены донеслось объявление: приглашались желающие для участия в конкурсе.

— Зрители определят победителей, и в награду они получат приз! Вот этот прекрасный кубок! — ведущий указал на уродливую пластмассовую фигурку, которую держала его помощница. — Сегодня мы танцуем твист, и нам нужны три пары участников! — радостно сообщил он. — Есть желающие?

Тайлер поднял руку и крикнул «Да, мы!» Джош вылупился на него.

— Я не танцую.

— Танцуешь.

— Нет, я не могу. Не умею, — он не знал, куда деть руки: господь, только танцев ему сегодня не хватало.

— Не заставляй меня напоминать тебе, что Марк, который твой босс, сказал _тебе_ развлекать _меня_ сегодня и потакать всем моим капризам, — он с притворным сочувствием покачал головой. — А сейчас я хочу танцевать и хочу выиграть этот кубок. Поэтому тебе придётся танцевать и делать это хорошо.

Джош сдался: окей, он будет танцевать. Возможно, ему даже понравится. Возможно, они даже выиграют этот вонючий кубок. А потом он отвезёт Тайлера домой, и на сегодня его приключения закончатся.

Успокаивая себя мыслью, что осталось немного, Джош поднялся на сцену. Они представились: Тайлер прознёс их имена высоким голосом, манерно, как завсегдатай гей-бара, и Джоша не покидало ощущение, что он сделал это специально. Очевидно, он веселился от души.

Зазвучала музыка, и Джош чувствовал себя неловко. Осознание, что его жизнь зависела от того, насколько хорошо он станцует, вызывала негодование. Если он станцует плохо, и они не получат кубок, то Тайлер может пожаловаться Марку, что вечерок был так себе. Марк прижмёт его и будет изводить, пошлёт на дурацкое задание. Джош вспомнил про Пита, которого спустили с лестницы. Прислушался к музыке и подумал, что если он постарается, то наверняка избежит этой участи.

Уверенность Тайлера вдохновила его, и вскоре они двигались, как показалось Джошу, весьма недурно. Было приятно избавиться от невыплесканной энергии и напряжения, почувствовать тело. Движение за движением, взмах рукой, и ему стало весело. Он перехватил взгляд Тайлера и всё понял: это тоже часть игры. Тайлер играл с ним, смотрел, как далеко он зайдёт. Был ли он в сговоре с Марком? Джош был на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что да.

Помни о Пите, стучало в голове. Помни о Пите, твердил он, виляя задницей.

*

Они проиграли конкурс. Кубок они украли, пока никто не видел, и убежали из ресторана, едва успев заплатить за ужин.

*

Джош разрешил Тайлеру накинуть его пальто, потому что ночью было холодно, а Тайлер был в одной рубашке. Кроме того, попробуй ему откажи. Джош усмехнулся разглядывая его: он выглядел стильно, хотя казалось бы, куда больше. Его глаза сияли, и он кидал на Джоша многозначительные взгляды.

По пути домой он подпевал песням по радио громче, а когда они доехали, он выскочил из машины и, пританцовывая, направился к двери. Джош решил зайти, убедиться, что он в безопасности, потом попрощаться и уехать домой.

Помни о Пите.

Обязательно нужно пожать руку, но не лезть с объятиями. Это чересчур. Поблагодарить за вечер, сказать, что ему было интересно с ним поболтать, что он интересный человек, и блёстки эти были очень в тему, и глаза у тебя кра…

Стоп.

Тайлер кинул ему ключи, и Джош открыл дверь. Как только они оказались внутри, Тайлер повис у него на шее. Джош подумал: о нет, — и перевёл всё в шутку. Они станцевали нечто, напоминающее танго. Тайлер хохотал, когда Джош склонился над ним: этот момент был прекрасен в своей непосредственности, и он улыбнулся. Тайлер поднял на него глаза, и Джош подумал: чёрт, дерьмо, чёрт, надо убеждать, этого не должно происходить. Одно неверное движение, и Марк его кастрирует. И убьёт. Или сначала убьёт, потом кастрирует. Он не будет разбираться, что произошло, что Тайлер провоцировал его, соблазнял весь вечер этими своими блёстками и молочным коктейлем через одну трубочку.

Боже, боже мой. Надо держаться подальше от этого дома и от Тайлера.

Они больше не смеялись. Джош отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Тайлер смотрел на него в упор. В полумраке его кожа казалась притягательнее, чем в раньше, и Джошу хотелось протянуть руку, смахнуть оставшиеся блёстки, прикоснуться губами…

— Что сейчас тебе подсказывает твоя эмпатия? — тихо спросил он.

— Тебе лучше не знать, — в тон ему ответил Тайлер.

Тишина, казалось, длилась вечно, и в момент, когда Джош был готов сделать шаг вперёд, Тайлер тыкнул его пальцем в плечо и выкрикнул:

— Хочу танцевать! И выпить! — он отскочил от Джоша и направился в комнату. — Сири, включи мои любимые песни.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — вырвалось у Джоша.

— Спасибо, что поделился, — не глядя на него, ответил Тайлер. — Ты знаешь, куда идти.

Он направился в туалет под звуки песни из девяностых. У него такой странный музыкальный вкус, подумал Джош, запирая дверь, как будто она могла помочь ему избавиться от навязчивого состояния, которое преследовало его с тех пор, как он заехал за Тайлером.

Он заходил из угла в угол. Чёрт, как уйти незамеченным? Джош уже не был уверен, что сможет пожать ему руку, спокойно глядя в глаза. Если он посмотрит в его глаза, он пропал. Он труп.

Джош ополоснул лицо холодной водой, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Посмотрел в зеркало. Всё в порядке. Сейчас он выйдет, спокойно подойдёт к Тайлеру и скажет:

— Я пожалуй пойду, уже поздно, — Джош наблюдал за отражением и остался довольным каменным выражением лица. — Завтра рано вставать. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, потому что мне — да…

Чёрт, не надо про понравилось-не понравилось. Надо выйти и попрощаться. Всё. Проще простого. Остальные сценарии исключаются.

— Ты сейчас выйдешь из этого грёбанного туалета, скажешь «пока» и поедешь домой, — прошипел отражению Джош. — Выкуришь косяк, вздрочнёшь и ляжешь спать, — он выдохнул и опёрся руками о края раковины. — Господи.

Джош не знал, что пока он репетировал прощальную речь, Тайлер танцевал, закрыв глаза, и пил виски, подпевая старой песне. Он танцевал и пил виски, и захотел курить. Сунув сигарету между губ, он похлопал по карманам пальто. В одном кармане он нашёл зажигалку, а в другом — пакетик с белым порошком.

Тайлер кинул его на низкий стеклянный столик и снял пальто. Пританцовывая, он смотрел на пакетик. Сделал две затяжки и облизнул губы. Джош не жадный, он будет не против, если он занюхает пару дорожек. Если возникнет проблема, Марк разберётся. Тайлер сел на диван, развязал пакетик и вытряхнул немного порошка на столик. Щурясь от дыма, он достал кредитку и разделил порошок сначала на три маленьких кучки, потом на три коротких дорожки. Три, а не две, как планировал, но кто будет считать?

Тайлер закатил рукава, взял свёрнутую трубочкой купюру и склонился над столиком. Песня продолжала играть. Он улыбнулся от предвкушения и снюхал дорожку.

Его ослепило. Нос зачесался так сильно, что хотелось залезть туда пятью пальцами. Брызнули слёзы, и он почувствовал, по губам потекло что-то тёплое, липкое. Его затрясло, и он откинулся на спинку дивана. Он хотел крикнуть «Джош!», но из него вырывался только жалкий, глухой стон.

*

Джош вышел из туалета со словами:

— Слушай, уже поздно, мне нужно идти… о чёрт.

Тайлер лежал на полу: его лицо блестело от пота перемешанного с блёстками, из носа шла кровь, по подбородку стекала белая пена. Глаза закатились, стали мутными, и его тело периодически сотрясалось, как от слабого удара током.

— Ох, дерьмо, что ты наделал, — Джош подскочил к нему и перевернул на спину. — Пойдём, пойдём, прогуляемся, — приговаривал он. — Господи боже мой, что же ты наделал.

Он добежал до машины с Тайлером на руках, кое-как усадил его на пассажирское сиденье и сел за руль.

— Не вздумай умирать, даже не вздумай! — заорал Джош и рванул с места. — Слышишь меня? Слышишь? — он достал мобильный, набрал Джерарда. — Возьми трубку, козёл, давай же, — он почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони.

Джерард не отвечал. Улицы были безлюдны. Джош мчал со скоростью сто двадцать в час. Скорее! Господи, он сейчас сдохнет на хрен. Но помирать нельзя, потому что Тайлер, придурок, передознулся. Если он умрёт… Джош крепче сжал руль. Если Тайлер умрёт, он на хрен повесится на собственном галстуке. Лучше так, чем от рук Марка.

— Джерард! Наконец-то! — Джош услышал сонный голос в трубке. — У меня здесь паренёк с передозом, и мне ничего не остаётся делать, как ехать к тебе.

— Что? — проснулся Джерард. — Какого хрена? Какой ещё паренёк?

— У него передоз от того тайского дерьма, которого я купил у тебя сегодня утром.

— И дальше что? Я здесь причём? — он перешёл на крик. — Вези его в больницу!

— Больница не покатит, — Джош сглотнул. — Вообще никак.

— Мне похрен. Выбрось его на обочину, — предложил Джерард. — Мало ли кто передознулся! Люди каждый день умирают от передоза.

— Ты идиот, мать твою! Боже, — Джош почувствовал, как по вискам пополз пот. — Если он умрёт, то ты тоже умрёшь, и я умру, и все вокруг тоже!

— Что ты несёшь? Иди в жопу и не вздумай привозить в мой дом обдолбанных торчков!

Джерард отключился. Джош скрипнул зубами.

— Козёл.

Через тридцать секунд он был у его дома. С трудом вписавшись в поворот и проехавшись по нестриженой лужайке, он остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от входной двери. Тайлер полулежал на сиденье, голова была запрокинута, на лице — маска из крови, блевотины и неубиваемых блёсток. Джош вылез из машины.

Джерард выбежал на улицу в тёмно-зелёном халате и пижамных штанах.

— Твою мать, какого хрена ты сюда припёрся? Убирайся! Убирайся мать твою, у меня здесь не реабилитационный центр!

— Помоги мне! — крикнул Джош, пытаясь вытащить Тайлера из машины.

— Не буду я тебе помогать! Что это за пидор? — Джерард подбежал ближе. — Ты охренел? Ты бы сюда ещё грёбанный гей-парад притащил! Может быть у этого педика СПИД, а ты привёз его ко мне домой!

Джош не выдержал: Тайлер был тяжёлый, как мёртвый сенбернар, он с трудом тащил его по земле, ухватившись подмышки, и слова Джерарда окончательно вывели его из себя.

— Слушай сюда, недоумок, — он отпустил Тайлера, и тот упал на землю. — Этот педик — парень Марка Эшлемана. Тебе напомнить, кто такой Марк Эшлеман, или твоя память прояснилась от упоминания этого имени? — Джош во все глаза смотрел на Джерарда и увидел, как тот побледнел и гулко сглотнул. — Если он сдохнет на твоей лужайке, то считай, через час за нами приедут и засунут в задницу по садовому гному. Мне продолжать или я достаточно описал картину твоего альтернативного будущего?

— Я понял, — Джерард понуро кивнул.

— Тогда хватит причитать и помоги мне, — Джош схватил Тайлера подмышки. — Бери его за ноги.

Они занесли Тайлера в дом и положили на пол в гостиной. На диване сидела подруга Линдси и курила огромный косяк. При виде Джоша, Джерарда и полумёртвого тела перед ней, у неё привычно отвисла челюсть.

— Так, что мне делать? — запыхавшись спросил Джош.

— Нужно вогнать ему кубик адреналина, — Джерард заходил из угла в угол. — Линдси!

— Кубик адреналина? Куда?

— Сюда, — Джерард указал на грудь. — Прямо в сердце. Сними с него рубашку, заговори зубы, чтобы не отключался — он подошёл к лестнице. — Линдси!

— Какого хрена ты разорался? Два часа ночи! — Линдси спустилась по ступенькам и встала, как вкопанная. — Это ещё что?

— Принеси шприц и адреналин из холодильника, — приказал Джерард.

— Что за пидора он притащил в наш дом? Это что, кровь? Он вообще живой? — заверещала Линдси.

— Я сказал, принеси шприц и адреналин! Быстро!

— Ничего я не принесу, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит!

— Неси шприц, мать твою! — заорал Джош.

— Пошёл в задницу! Кто ты вообще такой? — Линдси развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась на кухню.

Джерард опустился на колени рядом с Тайлером и достал телефон. Джош нахмурился. Пот лил с него в три ручья.

— Мне нужно кое-что загуглить, — пробормотал Джерард.

— Серьёзно, Цукерберг? — вспылил Джош. — Загуглить? Сейчас?

— Да. Я никогда не делал уколы.

— Ты, мать твою, издеваешься? Ты сидишь на героине и никогда не делал уколы?

— Не надо сравнивать меня и, — он оторвал взгляд от телефона и покосился на Тайлера, — этого чувака с передозом, — он потряс мобильный. — Чёрт! Линдси! Ты что, не заплатила за интернет?

Он вскочил побежал к дверям, ругаясь на всё, что попадалось на пути. Джош посмотрел на Тайлера: он был похож на человека, который неудачно сходил за сладостями в День Всех Мёртвых. Он еле дышал, ресницы слиплись, кожа приобрела голубой оттенок.

— Мы его теряем! — заорал Джош. — Джерард!

— Я тебя убью, сука! — тот препирался с Линдси.

— Я платила за интернет! Я не виновата, что твой телефон какой-то глючный! — она ходила за Джерардом по пятам. — Сделай что-нибудь! Пусть они уйдут!

— Он не может уйти! Ты что, не видишь? Он скоро коньки отбросит!

— Тогда на хрена тебе интернет? Решил в игру рубануться, пока какой-то мужик умирает у тебя в гостиной?

— Уйди отсюда, женщина! — Джерард растопырил пятерню, наморщился и стал похож на дикого зверька.

— Сволочь!

— Вы долго будете разбираться с интернетом, мать вашу? — Джош провёл ладонью по лбу. — Кто-нибудь принесёт мне этот чёртов адреналин?

— Вот он, — Линдси протянула ему шприц и бросила на пол упаковку с капсулами.

Джерард кинул телефон в угол и снова приземлился рядом с Тайлером.

— Значит, так: расстегни ему рубашку и найди сердце.

Рубашка была измазана в крови и намокла от пота. Джош распахнул её, пуговицы посыпались в разные стороны. На груди у Тайлера было две татуировки: справа перечёркнутый прямоугольник, слева — четыре маленьких маленьких прямоугольника. Абстракционист хренов. Джош наклонился, нащупал пульс.

— Сердце здесь.

— Хорошо, — Джерард набирал в шприц жидкость.

— Мне нужно поставить крестик. Есть фломастер?

— Что?

— Фломастер есть? — Джош повернулся к Линдси, которая стояла сзади.

— Что?

— Вы оба глухие что ли? — заорал Джош.

— На хрена тебе фломастер? — Линдси всплеснула руками. — Что за сумасшедший дом!

— Ты можешь просто принести фломастер и не задавать идиотские вопросы?

Сердито топая, Линдси ушла на кухню. Джерард набрал кубик адреналина в шприц. Игла у него была длинная, толстая — Джош никогда таких не видел. Он вытер пот. Господь, если он выживет, он больше никогда не будет принимать наркотики. Продавать будет, но принимать — нет. Всё, баста, с этим покончено навсегда.

Линдси протянула ему фломастер, и Джош поставил красную точку там, где под кожей билось сердце. Джерард протянул ему шприц.

— На, коли.

— Я? — искренне удивился Джош.

— А кто, я? — Джерард тоже был весь мокрый, тёмные волосы прилипли ко лбу. — Чей это мужик?

— Я никогда не делал уколов в сердце.

— А я похож на человека, который делал? — Джерард сунул ему шприц в руку. — Почему я должен колоть мужика, которого впервые вижу?

— Его зовут Тайлер, — Джош облизал пересохшие губы.

— Замечательно, но согласись, так будет честно? — он переводил взгляд с Тайлера на Джоша. — Если бы я притащил обдолбанного чувака к тебе в дом, то я бы с ним и разбирался.

Джош тяжело вздохнул и кивнул:

— Ладно.

— Я помогу, — Джерард подобрался. — Значит так: иглу нужно вогнать прямо в сердце одним уверенным движением. Здесь грудная пластина, коли насквозь. Её нужно пробить.

— Пробить? А он от этого не окочурится?

— Откуда я знаю!

— Ты шутишь? — Джош сжал шприц.

— Нет! Господи! Просто бей! Вжух! И всё.

— И всё? — он сглотнул.

— Да! Жмёшь на поршень и всё! Он должен очухаться! — Джерард кивнул. — Давай.

— Ладно. Насчёт «три». Считай.

Джош поднял шприц — занёс его так, как если бы это был нож.

— Раз.

Он почувствовал, что Линдси, её подружка и Джерард затаили дыхание. Джош сосредоточился на красной точке правее татуировки.

— Два.

Он чувствовал своё дыхание, как оно синхронизировалось с поднимающейся и опускающейся грудной клеткой перед ним.

— Три.

Через секунду после того, как Джош вогнал иглу в сердце, Тайлер изогнулся, вытаращил глаза и закричал так, будто из него изгоняли дьявола. Он ползал по полу, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Джерард, Линдси и её подружка отскочили от него в испуге. Джош наблюдал, открыв рот. Если бы у него остались силы, он бы тоже кричал, но от радости, что у них получилось вернуть Тайлера с того света.

Когда Тайлер перестал биться в припадке, он сел, прислонившись к спинке дивана. Волосы стояли дыбом, он тяжело дышал, лицо порозовело. Увидев, что из него торчит шприц, он покачнулся и чуть не начал отъезжать обратно в кому, но Джерард сказал ему:

— Хэй, если ты в порядке, скажи что-нибудь.

Тайлер перевёл на него мутный взгляд, моргнул несколько раз и кивнул.

— Что-нибудь.

Джош завалился на спину и застонал. Господи, боже, спасибо.

*

Обратно ехали в молчании. Тайлер смотрел вперёд и не шевелился. У Джерарда он умылся и переоделся в футболку, но всё равно выглядел так, словно его переехал самосвал. Джош делал вид, что всё в порядке. Он вёл машину и мечтал забыться долгим беспробудным сном.

Когда они подъехали к дому, он вышел, чтобы проводить его до двери. Тайлер шёл слегка покачиваясь и держал в руке грязную рубашку без пуговиц.

— Хэй, — позвал Джош, когда он вытащил ключи. — Как насчёт Марка? Ты будешь ему рассказывать о том, что произошло?

— А ты?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Это плохая идея, потому что если Марк узнает, что я чуть не помер из-за героина, он меня из дома выгонит.

— Страшно представить, что он тогда сделает со мной, — сглотнул Джош.

— Не представляй, всё будет нормально, — кивнул Тайлер. — Я никому не расскажу, если ты не расскажешь.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Джош подошёл и протянул руку. Тайлер пожал её.

— А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я поеду домой и попробую уснуть, — сказал Джош и развернулся.

Он сделал несколько шагов, когда Тайлер окликнул его.

— Хэй, Джош.

— Да?

— Ты ещё хочешь послушать мой альбом?

— Оу, — Джош задумался: какой своевременный вопрос. — Да, хочу.

— Помнишь, какая там моя любимая песня?

— Да, «Деревья», — он усмехнулся. — Про неуверенность в себе.

— Точно, — Тайлер шмыгнул носом, из которого торчал кусок окровавленной ваты. — Я хочу, чтобы ты послушал её очень внимательно и потом сказал, что ты про неё думаешь, окей?

— Окей.

— Я передам тебе подписанную копию через Брендона.

— Окей, буду ждать, — Джош кивнул.

Тайлер помолчал, рассматривая его, потом поднял ладонь и сказал:

— Увидимся.

Джош тоже поднял ладонь и, когда Тайлер скрылся за дверью, он поцеловал кончики пальцев и отправил ему вслед воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
